Forever Us
by Lover1420
Summary: "De-Derek don't leave me alone." I whispered. What would happen to make Casey say this? Read and see why she says it and see if Derek listens to her. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was thinking about doing a Dasey for a while and just could not come up with anything that would work and then one day while some of my friends and I were bouncing ideas off of each other I came up with this so I hope you enjoy it. Review, flame, just tell me what you think about it I must have at least five reviews before I update any chapter in this story.

I don't own 'Life with Derek' But I would love to have Derek...

* * *

"Derek you played great tonight." Nora said as she go in the car. We had just finished watching Derek play hockey. "Thanks Nora. Casey there will be a party, you wanna go?" Derek asked as he placed his bag of hockey gear in the back of his car. It was not out of character for Derek to be nice and invite me to parties with him. The only reason being that we have been dating for the last few months behind Nora and George's back. "I would love to D." I said as I hugged mom thru her open window. I hugged Lizzy and Edwin before they got in the car. "Derek I want you and Casey home before one o'clock in the morning." George said. "Will do dad and don't worry Nora I will take care of her." He said answering Nora's unsaid statement. "Thank you have a nice night kids." She said before George took off.

"So is there actually a party or did you just want to go find somewhere to park the car so we can have 'wining the game' sex?" I asked as I walked over to his car. "There is a party and I wanted you to go all though the last part sounds way better than a party." He said as we got in the car.

"Casey I love you." he said leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. "I love you too D. Always have always will." I said when we pulled apart. Derek smiled and started the car and we were off to who knows where.

We pulled up about ten minutes later to a house with people outside dancing. "Case I know that we are a thing but I do want you to dance and have fun like you would if you were single." Derek said. He always said this before we went into a party because he didn't want people knowing about us, which is smart because what would people think if they knew that two step-siblings are dating and having sex? "I know D. But just so you know even if I dance and, or flirt with other guys nothing will happen because all I want is you my hockey playing, sexy as hell, annoying step." I said as I got out of the car. Derek followed and whispered in my ear before we walked in. "Just remember that tonight you are my prize for winning the game." I shuttered at how close he was before following him in the house.

"Casey!" Emily called once I stepped in the door. "Hey Em." I said hugging her. "Casey I want you to meet Clayton. Clayton this is my friend Casey." she introduced me to the tall blond beside her. "Nice to meet you Casey. You can call me Clay." he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you too Clay." I said shaking his hand.

Just then a guy from the hockey team came up to Emily. "Would you like to dance?" he asked Emily nodded and left Clay and I alone. "How about you would you like to dance?" he asked me. "Sure but let's get a drink first." I said taking his hand and leading him over to a table with drinks lined up. I picked up two and handed him one before taking a sip of mine. "Okay let's dance." I said. Derek caught my eye when we walked out to the dance floor. He was dancing with one of the cheerleaders. He looked over and saw me and sent me the famous Derek smirk and a wink. I smiled back and turned to Clay and started dancing.

After a few songs and a few drinks I was still dancing with Clay and he had his hands all over me. "Let's go somewhere to rest for a little." he said taking my hand and leading me up to the second floor and to a room. He opened the door and let me in and walked in himself before closing and locking the door. When I heard the lock I turned to look at him. He had a evil smirk on his face. I started backing away when he started walking toward me. "Don't scream Casey because trust me it will hurt if you scream." he said. My back hit the wall and I began to cry. Clay came up to me and he roughly kissed me. I tried to push him off but his grip on my arm became tighter with each push.

"Don't fight it Casey you know you want me. I've been watching you for a while now." he said pulling me off the wall. He turned me around and pushed me agaisnt to hard wall again. Just then I heard the door bust open and Clay's grip I could no longer feel. I fell to the floor still crying. I heard Derek's voice and I turned to see him punching Clay. "Derek..." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He turned and dropped Clay coming over to me. He picked me up bridal style and walked past Clay but not before Derek kicked him in the chest. "Derek..." I said. "Sh Case I've got you, you're safe now." he said. I berried my face in his chest. I heard the music when we reached the last step but paid no mind to it. Derek set me on my feet before anyone could see us and we walked out.

"Okay Casey I'm taking you home and I'll tell Nora I saw a guy taking you upstairs and that I went after you to make sure that you didn't do anything. Then I'll go to my room and you come up a little later so we can talk." Derek said as we got in the car. "De-Derek don't leave me alone." I whispered. I didn't think he heard me until I felt him pull me close. "I'll never leave you." I said as he pressed his lips to my hair. He pulled back and started the car and we headed home.

"Derek, Casey, you're home early. What happened?" Nora said looking at me. "I almost got rapped but if it wasn't for Derek I would have." I said. Derek gave me a look but nodded. "Derek you saved her?" George said looking at his son very proudly. "He did. Well I think its time for bed." I said hugging my mom and George. "Yeah I think I'll be heading to bed too." Derek said following me up the steps. "Just be quiet the others are sleeping." Nora called after us. "Goodnight." Derek and I called back before walking down the hall. I stopped at my room to change before going to Derek's room where I would most likely fall asleep like always.

"D can I come in?" I knocked on his door. "Always babe." he said opening the door. "So I guess there will be no 'winning the game' sex tonight." Derek joked. "No but I'll make it up to you." I said as I crawled under his covers. He crawled under as well and I rested my head on his chest. "Okay well goodnight beautiful." he said. I twisted my head so that I could kiss him. "Goodnight my hockey god." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

** Casey's POV **

I woke up in Derek's arms. I looked up to see him watching me with a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?" he asked seeing that I was awake. "I slept well, how about yourself?" I asked getting up. "I slept perfect knowing that I had an angel sleeping with me." he said smiling. I smiled back at him, "Um Case, by the way Nora walked in early this morning. I think she is starting to put pieces together, we might have to tell her. I played it off as you came running in here crying but I don't think she bought it." Derek said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well it took her and George long enough to start to get suspicious." I laughed leaning up to kiss Derek on the lips. I only meant for it to be a peak but it turned in to a full make out session. "Derek... Baby... we need to get downstairs before they send Lizzie and Edwin up to wake us." I said. He groaned but pulled away.

I went to brush my hair in the bathroom only to be stopped by my mom. "Morning mom." I said walking into the bathroom. "Casey are you and Derek dating behind mine and George's back?" she asked before I closed the door. _Crap. _"If I said yes how much trouble would we be in?" I asked looking her in the eyes. "Casey you wont be in trouble. I would just like to know if you guys are. So, are you two?" She asked again. Just when I was about to ask the smoke alarm went off. _Talk about save by the bell_. Nora ran downstairs just as Derek came walking out of his room. "I heard. That was really close. Do you think we need to tell them?" he asked walking into the bathroom with me. He grabbed his toothbrush and I grabbed my hairbrush. "I don't know Derek I mean they could send you away or send me to live with my dad or both." I said brushing my hair into a pony before brushing my teeth. "Casey I can't sneak around anymore. I'm in love with you. When I saw you dancing with that guy I got so jealous and it took everything I had not to go over there and take you far from here. I want everyone to know that you are mine and that I'm yours. I'm so tired of girls asking me to go back to their place after games. I just want you forever, me and you, thats all I will ever want." he said. I was teary eyed by the end. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "We'll tell them at breakfast." I said before taking his hand and going downstairs.

"George! Mom! Lizzie! Edwin!" I yelled when we reached the bottom step. Everyone was at the table when we walked over. "Derek and I have something very important to tell you guys." I took a deep breath and looked at Derek he looked at the family before continuing what I started to say, "Casey and I have been dating for a while now and I'm completely and hopelessly in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." he said in one breath. Nora smiled at George. Lizzie looked upset then looked to Edwin before looking at Nora and George. "Mom, George, Edwin and I have been dating for two months now too." Lizzie said holding her and Edwin's intertwined hands up. I smiled, I had known that they were dating but Lizzie told me not to tell. She also knew about me and Derek. "Well then it took them long enough to tell us." George said handing Nora something. "You win honey." he said smiling. "Wait you guys knew about all of this?" Edwin asked looking at George the same way Derek was and Lizzie and I were looking at Nora the same as well. "Guys it was just a matter of time. The way Lizzie and Edwin were best friends and the way Derek and Casey always fight it was a no brainier that you would end up together. The day that the two of you stopped fighting was the day we knew that you two were dating. With Lizzie and Edwin it was harder to tell when they started but then when they started sitting next to each other at breakfast and dinner thats when we knew." Nora explained. "Wow I guess we didn't hide it very well." I said looking at Derek. "Yeah I guess not. But now that the family knows the real test will be Monday when we go to school" Derek said pulling out my chair for me to sit. After I sat he sat beside me.

"This is true but lets not think about that now." I said looking over the food on my plate. "Mom this looks so good." I said digging in. "and it taste great. Thanks for breakfast momma" I said after I swallowed my food. "Thank you Casey. After breakfast Marty is going over to a friends and then we can talk about some ground rules for you guys okay?" Nora said looking in between Lizzie, Edwin, Derek, and myself. "Okay Nora but I have practice at noon." Derek said looking at the clock on the wall. "Okay well it looks as if Marty is almost done so I'll take her and then we will be back she is just going down the street." Nora said.

She and Marty got up and headed for the door. Marty stopped and grabbed her bag before following Nora out the door. "Derek you do realize that the new rooming arrangement wont happen as quick as you thought now right?" George asked taking a sip of his coffee. Derek looked over to him, "So you and Nora were actually going to move Casey in my room so that when Nora has Robbie he'll have his own room? That's...wow. I thought you guys weren't going to do it at all. Why can't we do it now though? You guys said that you knew and you were still going to do it?" Derek said. George, Lizzie and Edwin laughed at how fast Derek had said all of that. I was just as confused as he was. "I'm with Derek on this." I said looking at George. "Guys Nora and I trust you we'll actually still be doing it around the same time that we had planned which would be sometime this week. But, if you guys do anything to break this trust we will move the rooms around again. Understood?" George asked looking in between Derek and myself. I nodded as did Derek.

We waited for about ten minutes then Nora was back and we were all seated in the living room with George and Nora up pacing the floor. Derek sat in his chair and I sat on his lap and Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the couch. "Okay guys we are moving the rooms around so listen. Derek and Casey are going in the basement. George and I are going in our old room. Lizzie you'll be in Casey's old room, and Edwin you are in Derek's old room. There wont be a guest room anymore. Is that good with every one?" Nora said looking around at all of her kids. "I have a question mom where is Marty's room going to be?" I asked looking at her. "Marty will be in the same room as always. She has _way _to much stuff to move it anywhere." she said laughing a little. "Alright if thats okay with everyone then go start packing stuff. Um Derek, Casey we need to talk." George said. Lizzie and Edwin ran up to their rooms to get ready to move to new rooms.

"You two have some new rules. Knowing Derek you two have already been... sexually active with one another am I right?" Nora asked. I'm sure my face was bright red. I berried my face into Derek's chest. "I'll take that as a yes so rule number one no unprotected sex. Two don't do it when the family is home." Nora said. I felt Derek laugh slightly and I looked up at him. He stopped laughing seeing how red my face was. "Okay any more rules?" he asked looking at George and Nora. "Be careful of what you do in front of Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty. Edwin and Lizzie look up to the two of you and well Marty is still so young. Deal?" Nora asked. I looked to her and smiled. I got off of Derek and ran to hug my mom. "Deal" I whispered in her ear. "Okay well you two go and start packing. Oh and tomorrow we can go look at getting you guys a bed." George said. "No thanks dad we'll just share mine its big enough." Derek said with a smile on his face. When I saw that smile I ran up stairs so no one would see how much more red my face had gotten at that comment. I heard Derek, George, and Nora laugh then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Derek appeared in my doorway. "Sorry if I embarrassed you babe I just had to say it. Do you forgive me?" he asked walking over to me. I nodded my yes hugging myself close to him. "Okay well I'll let you pack but will you stay the night with me tonight? I mean we wont be moving things until tomorrow anyway so will you?" he asked. I smiled before leaning up to kiss him. "I take that as a yes." he said when I pulled back. "Yes" I said. He smiled before kissing me again and walking out of my room and to his.

I started packing. By the time Derek had to go to practice I was more than half done. Before he left I asked him "Since I'm almost done do you want me to pack your stuff while your gone?" he looked at me, "Sure but don't move any of the boxes down there until I get home." he said leaning down to kiss me. "Bye handsome." I said smiling at him. "Bye beautiful." he said smiling at me before leaving. I ran up the stairs. I finished packing my room in an hour and then went to Derek's room. It looked like he had most of his stuff packed but not all of it. I finished his room with in two hours then went to help Lizzie. Derek came home about half an hour after I finished packing his room and we both started moving our things down to the basement.

Once we got all of our boxes down there it was dinner time. We cleaned up before helping Nora set the table. "Mom this looks so great." I said looking over the meal in front of me. "Thank you Casey. Oh I noticed that you guys already packed all of your stuff and moved it down. If you guys want George can go ahead and move our bed out of there and you guys can move yours down there after dinner." she said taking a bite of her food. "That sounds great mom." I said looking over to Derek, he nodded in agreement since his mouth was full of food. Dinner was filled with small talk after that. When George finished he excused him self so that he could start taking his and Nora's bed apart so that he could move it. Derek and I soon finished as did the rest. Derek and I went to his room to take apart his bed. Lizzie and Edwin went back to packing and moving boxes. Nora cleaned up the kitchen while all of this was going on.

George came up to Derek's soon to be old room and told us that he was ready to move beds. Derek went to help his dad move the bed up to their new room and I went to help my mom in the kitchen. "Hey Case." my mom said as she put the leftovers in the refrigerator. "Hey mom." I said handing her a container. "So are you happy that you get a bigger room although you have to share it with Derek?" she asked closing the door to the fridge. "I am very happy mom. It means a lot to know that you and George trust us enough to put us in the same room even though we are dating." I said. She smiled, "Casey I've watched Derek and he has grown up a lot since you two started to get close and he is very trustworthy. I also know you and know you think things through before doing them. I trust you both together. Casey I see you and him going very far with this relationship truly I do, because you two are different in many ways and in others very much the same. You two are each others half. I just hope you guys see it too." she said. As she finished saying that George and Derek came through the house with the mattress that went to Nora and George's bed. They took it to the living room before going and getting the rest. As soon as they had that bed in the living room they went up to get Derek and my bed.

Once both beds were in the right room I went down and helped Derek put ours back together. "So I guess you are sleeping with me down here in _our_ room tonight right?" Derek asked as he put the pieces together. "Duh I'm sleeping with you tonight your not sleeping in_ our_ room alone." I said handing him the piece that he needed. He smiled before finishing the bed. As soon as the bed was set up I went and found my Pj's I changed in front of Derek not caring because well obviously he has already seen me naked. I crawled in bed after changing and then Derek got in bed only wearing his boxers like he always slept. "Goodnight beautiful Casey." he whispered kissing my cheek. "Good night my knight in shining armor." I said before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: So hope you guys like this. Review if you did or even if you didn't still review it means a lot to me.


End file.
